Full of Spirit
by fapper
Summary: Sonic and Shadow nearly kill themselves in a fight, but Sonic came out on top because he kept possession of the Chaos Emeralds. With Sonic out of the way someone has to step up to protect the Chaos Emeralds, and it ends up being Amy.
1. The Mysterious Hammer

"Let's do this," Sonic shouts to Tails and Knuckles. "We have to defeat Eggman and save Amy. We know the location."

"Alright! Hop into the Tornado," Tails orders.

Sonic rides on a wing. Tails sits in the cockpit while Knuckles takes the passenger seat. They fly off into the night sky towards Eggman's location. The moon is out and stars dot the sky. Sonic is standing on the left wing with his quills wafting in the breeze. Tails is piloting the Tornado while taking occasional glares at his radar. Knuckles is starting to get bored and nearly falls asleep. In front of the moon, Sonic can see a huge figure blocking it. Tails radar goes off and Knuckles almost jumps out of his seat.

"This is it," Sonic screams. "We'll finally get him for good this time!"

Tails brings the Tornado in closer. Eggman's starting to get a little stale with his design as this craft looks exactly like the Egg Carrier. Tails lands the Tornado on the runway. Sonic jumps off the wing and runs towards the control room with his friends right behind him. The many cannons on the deck starts to shoot missiles. Sonic dodges everyone while Tails grabs Knuckles and they fly over everything. Sonic jumps as high as he can. He's currently faced with a huge glass dome. He dashes his way through leaving a hole which Tails and Knuckles comes through. They are absolutely shocked. Eggman's not here. Instead they find someone else sitting in the captain's chair.

"What are you doing here," Sonic asks his foe. "Where's Eggman?"

"Eggman and I had a little disagreement," Shadow explains as he jumps out of his chair. "I took care of him myself."

"What," Tails asks him. "Then why did you lure us here?"

"I know that Sonic has the Chaos Emeralds and I need them." He slowly walks over to Sonic. "Hand them over."

"You know I won't do that," Sonic replies with a smile. "If you want them, then you got to take them from me."

"It's exactly what I plan to do," Shadow replies as smug as ever.

Sonic signals with his head to go look for Amy. Tails and Knuckles takes off in the door to the right.

"Let's get started," Sonic says as he jumps into the air and falls directly onto Shadow with his leg extended out.

Shadow moves himself to the side and punches Sonic in the face. He jumps back.

"You know that doesn't work on me and yet you try it every time."

"I'm just warming up."

He charges at Shadow. Shadow decides to do so as well and meets him halfway. Sonic comes at his foe with a barrage of punches that Shadow blocks by using the palms of his hands. He grabs one of the punches and flips the blue rat over his head. Sonic regains his balance in midair. He rolls into a ball and flings himself at Shadow. Shadow does the same. They collide in the air and the attacks cancel out.

"Stop this nonsense already," Shadow says. "You know we are evenly matched. You can't defeat me without the power of the Chaos Emeralds. Bring those out so we can get the real party started."

"Never. I'll prove to you that I don't need the Chaos Emeralds to beat you."

"Suit yourself."

He jumps into the air and opens both of his hands. Sonic stands there looking very confused and attentive. Shadow shouts _Chaos Spear_ as purple lightning bolts come out of his hands. Sonic runs away while dodging each one. Shadow shoots out one final beam of energy the chases after it. Sonic stops running. He rolls into a ball and continues to charge up momentum. Before Shadow lands he screams _Chaos Control_. Sonic's spin dash misses. Shadow appears right behind him. He uses a spin kick which Sonic manages to block with his right arm.

"You blocked me coming out of a Chaos Cotnrol. Very impressive. You seem to have improved."

"You try it all the time. You know it never works."

Sonic flips himself under Shadow, jumps then kicks the black hedgehog in the back of the head. In the middle of this he carelessly dropped the Chaos Emeralds.

"Oh no," Sonic screams as he runs for them.

Shadow wakes up. He does Chaos Control once more and picks them up right before Sonic gets there.

"Yes," Shadow exclaims as he juggles the Chaos Emeralds. "Now I can take you down and start my own empire! I won't be under Eggman anymore. I'll be on top!"

"I'll never let that happen," Sonic cries out. "I refuse and will stop you at all costs!"

"Yeah right." Shadow takes in the emerald's power and starts to glow. Sonic gets closer and does the same. Super Sonic and Super Shadow blows through the ceiling of the ship while colliding with punches and kicks so fast that they can't been seen with the naked eye. While in the middle of this, Super Sonic notices Tails and Knuckles taking off with Amy on board. Once he sees that, he stops holding back. He disappears by using Chaos Control. Super Shadow does the same. They collide in the air over and over again creating shockwaves throughout the night sky. The Egg Carrier falls into the ocean creating a large explosion. Super Shadow stops with all of this back and forth. He lets out a huge Chaos Spear. Super Sonic moves to the left to dodge it. The evil hedgehog guards the spear around with his finger. Super Sonic releases a shockwave with a spindash. They collide and disperse. He sends out another Chaos Spear. Super Sonic notices that his enemy has to stay still for three seconds after firing it before he can control it. He cancels out this one with another shockwave. Super Shadow stays predictable and lets out another Chaos Spear. Super Sonic uses his power to transform into a lightning bolt. He caught Super Shadow of guard. He sends Super Shadow spiraling down with a kick. He then continues to follow. Super Shadow struggles to recoup himself before he hits the water.

"I have no other choice," he screams. "Chaos Blast!"

Super Sonic stops dead in his tracks. He puts his arms up in front of his face as a last ditch effort to block the attack. This sort of worked, but his right arm took the blunt of the attack. He cries out in pain as his right arm just dangles there. Super Shadow sees this chance and takes it. She shoots out a Chaos Spear which hits Super Sonic on the right leg. He comes at him full force with punches and kicks that Super Sonic can no longer block. He forms a ball with both hands and brings them over Super Sonic's head for the big finish. He sends the gold hedgehog flying towards the ocean. Super Shadow starts coming down too.

"I'll end this here," he says calmly. "Chaos Spear!"

A huge Chaos Spear comes out. Super Sonic manages to open his eyes, but it's a bit too late. He hits the water and starts to sink like a rock. The ocean is completely dark and it gets worse the further down he goes. He can't hear a thing, and he sees is a huge purple light flying towards him. With all the strength he has left, Super Sonic let's a huge Chaos Control beam. Super Shadow is hovering above the ocean's surface and can't spot Super Sonic at all, but that doesn't mean Super Sonic couldn't see him. The beam cannibalizes the Chaos Control and hits Super Shadow dead center. As soon as it hits him, he loses his powers and the Chaos Emeralds fall out. Super Sonic flies towards to the surface. He grabs the Chaos Emeralds that are on the surface. Once he has all seven, he slowly floats towards the beach. As soon as he is over dry land, he cancels out his powers and falls down. He passes out even before he hits the ground.

* * *

"Ah man," Sonic says as he opens his eyes. He's lying in Tails' bed. "That was some dream. I thought Shadow broke my right arm and leg."

He looks straight across. He can see his leg in a cast. He then tries to lift his right arm, but notices that he can't.

"So it wasn't a dream," he says to himself. "So that means, I can't move? Noooo!"

Tails comes walking into the room.

"You finally woke up this time I see," he says. "You have been shouting random things all night in your sleep."

"Where's the Chaos Emerald?" Sonic's eyes quickly scan the room.

"Relax, Knuckles got them. We also managed to save Amy too."

"Ah, good. Where is she?"

"Did you look to the left?

Sonic turns his head. Amy's sleeping in a chair.

"Oh, she must have stayed up all night looking after me. What happened to Shadow?"

"I don't know," he replies as sits on the end of the bed. "When we came back to get you, we saw him floating in the ocean. We just left him there."

"So you mean I killed Shadow," Sonic asks seriously.

"You know Shadow. He never dies. He always comes back somehow. Anyway, you are pretty much done for about two or three months."

"Yeah, I see that now," he says as he sits up.

"I'm out for a bit. Call me if you need anything." Tails walks out and closes the door. The sound wakes up Amy, which Sonic didn't want to happen.

"Sonic," Amy says. "I'm sorry."

He had braced himself as if Amy was about to attack him, but this caught him off guard.

"What are you talking about? The fact that I'm hurt is not your fault."

"Yes it is. You came to save me. Nothing of this magnitude has ever happened to you before. I feel as if this is my fault," she explains as tears starts to form in her eyes.

"Stop crying," he replies. "I'm pretty sure you would do the same for me if you could. Besides, as long as you are ok then I'm happy."

Amy walks out the room while still crying and closes the door behind her. Sonic falls asleep once again.

* * *

Tails and Knuckles are outside. It's daytime and they are standing in front of Tails' workshop watching the clouds go by.

"So now what," Tails says. "If Shadow comes back then what are we gonna do?" He picks up a rock and throws it into the distance.

"We can take him," Knuckles responds. "If Sonic can beat him, then we certainly can if we work together."

"Yeah but, what if Shadow gets the Chaos Emeralds?"

"Then I go Super and beat the crap out of him."

"But what if he beats you and I'm left."

"Would you stop with the questions already! The point is, Sonic defeated Shadow and we won't have to worry about him anymore."

Amy walks past them with her head down. Tails runs towards the Tornado and pulls out a package.

"Hey, this came earlier," he says. "I don't know what it is."

"I don't want it right now," she replies sadly.

"But it's from your mom!"

"What," Amy says. She runs over the takes the package out of Tails hands. She opens it and finds something wrapped up with a note on it.

"Well, what it says," Knuckles asks.

_I witnessed what happened last night and I think it's about time I gave you this. I think it will come in handy for future use._

Amy unwraps her present. It's a hammer. The hammer has a golden handle with a solid diamond head. Knuckles is staring at it like he wants to steal it. Tails is intrigued by it. Amy takes out her old hammer to compare sizes. They are the same size. She picks up the golden hammer which is noticeably heavier. She needs to use both hands to lift it up. The sun is reflecting off of the hammer forcing Knuckles to put on his sunglasses.

"What are you supposed to do with this," Tails asks.

"I don't know," Amy replies. "Maybe Sonic might know?"

"You just want to show Sonic," Knuckles says.

* * *

Sonic is sleeping like a baby. He starts to drool. His eyes open quickly once all three of them barge into the room.

"Woah, what's that," Sonic says. "That's a cool-looking hammer."

"My mom sent me this," Amy replies.

"You have a mom?"

Tails laughs uncontrollably. "We don't know what to do with it. Maybe she needs to activate it or something."

"And, why are you guys showing me? I don't know what to say."

"Well, how do you activate the Chaos Emeralds?"

Sonic thinks for a bit. "To activate the Chaos Emeralds you need to have good or bad desires. The strength of that desire determines the amount of power you'll get from the emeralds. For example, every time I activate the emeralds my desire is usually to save the world or Amy. If you can draw the maximum power from it then you can transform."

"Really," Tails says with confusion. "Is that all there is to it?"

"Yeah. I don't know how that would apply to a huge golden hammer though. Now if you guys don't mind I'd like to take another nap."

* * *

Knuckles walks outside. He can faintly hear something to his left. He turns his back towards that direction and proceeds to take a walk down the road. Tails and Amy decides to stay behind. For no reason at all, the ground beings to rumble.

"What in the world," Tails says. "What's going on?"

A huge drill rises from out of the ground. It's attached to a tank. The tanks stops right in front of Tails.

"Hey, whose in there," he asks.

He gets no response. A hatch opens on the top. Someone jumps out that makes even Tails perplexed.

"No way," he screams. "What are you doing here? And what's with that get up?"

"I'm here to right the wrong and avenge Shadow," Maria says as she walks even closer to Tails. He starts to get nervous.

"You are not getting in this house," Amy screams. "I'll make sure that you don't."

"With what, your hammer? You can't hit me with that thing."

Tails sighs and walks out of the way. Maria's current attire consists of a black dress with red high heels. The dress is frilly with red outlines and gold around the neck of it. The wind starts to pick up to reveal her red panties which makes Tails turns his head in shame. Amy tightly grips that hammer and builds up a strong desire to protect Sonic from the new invader. The head of it starts to glow. Tails and Maria shield their eyes from the light which engulfs Amy. Her current clothes disappear. Knuckles was coming back. Upon seeing this, he hides behind a tree and continues to look on with a big grin. Amy lands back on the ground with a white skirt, black boots, a clear hammer, and a golden crown. She looks at herself though the reflection that her huge hammer gives her. The sudden change in clothes makes her downright scared, but she also notices that the hammer is lighter and she can't remove the crown. Either way, she points the hammer at Maria.

"You shall not pass," she says menacingly.

Maria is obviously a little more attentive because of the sudden change. "You think a costume change is going to stop me," she asks with hesitation.

Amy gives her hammer a fake swing in order to see what happens. She shoots out a shock wave which sends her airborne. She lands on her back.

"Whoa," Tails says. "The hammer is cool!"

Maria struggles to get back up. She pulls out a remote control.

"That was nothing. Now then, time to get serious. Go drill-kun!"

"Drill-kun," Tails asks. "What's with the kun?"

"It's a suffix alright?"

"Whatever." He jumps out of the way. "Amy, it's practice time for the hammer. Try to see what you can do with it!"

The drill burrows underground. Amy listens for it. It's right under her. She slams the handle of her hammer down right on top of where the drill should be. Within seconds, they hear an explosion. The head of the drill comes flying out of the ground. Maria jumps out of the way. She nearly avoids it. Amy stares at her weapon once more. She doesn't have any idea as to what's going on with it.

"You destroyed my drill," Maria shouts. "I'll be back!" She presses a gold button on her dress and a rocket pack comes out. She flies off into the sky.

"Wow, if I didn't see the transformation then I wouldn't know that this is Amy," Knuckles remarks.

"You looked at me while I transformed," she asks. Knuckles starts to inch away, but Amy clocks him on the head as she starts to blush. "I was naked you idiot!"

He lays there with his head in the ground. Tails takes a closer look at the hammer.

"We really need to find out what this hammer can do," he demands. "It seems like it has electrical properties."

"I noticed something as well. The golden handle of the hammer has disappeared. Maybe it turned into the crown on my head?"

"That makes sense. So maybe you have the power of electricity? We should practice."

"Ok, can I do it on Knuckles?"

"Sure."

She swings the hammer at Knuckles and hits him with a shockwave on his butt. His screams of pain are muffled because of his head still being stuck in the ground.

"That's cool. You can swing you hammer to make a sonic boom. Try the handle thing next."

She slams the hammer down on Knuckles back. A lightning bolt came out and shocked him. This made him jump out of the ground.

"Ok, I'm sorry alright? Man, that hurts."

"So I can make electricity with this hammer." She looks at it some more. "That's all I think I can do."

"Oh well, maybe we'll find out more things later on. For now, I wonder what would possess Maria to dress up like that and attack us."

"I got an idea," Knuckles says while rubbing his head. "Maria probably rescued Shadow. Shadow must have been almost dead like Sonic was. She got mad. She probably came here and saw Sonic down and out so she decides to come after us and get the Chaos Emeralds instead."

"Ah, that explains it," Tails replies. He faces Amy. "I don't understand all of this weird power stuff, but what I do know is that we'll be counting on you more than ever. From now on, we'll need you to protect Sonic and the Chaos Emeralds. I just hope Maria doesn't start to go overboard with her inventions. Tomorrow, I'd say we relax and try to figure out what the hammer can really do."


	2. Regaining Your Spirit

Maria lands in front of Eggman's old base. She has taken over the place ever since Eggman was "taken care of". Every robot she passes by calls her Maria-sama. She gave the whole place a redecoration with a predominantly white color scheme instead of the metal thing Eggman had going on. While she walks down the main hallway, a robot follows her. It's a small robot that could fit in the palm of her hand. Its purpose is to be her personal assistant. She opens the door to her control room. A large, circular platform comes down and stops. She picks up her robot and gets on it. There's a chair on the platform upon which she sits. It's almost like a throne. It's red in color with a golden frame. The control panel of hers is expansive. It reaches around her completely in a huge circle. She has to turn her chair in order to get to her desired place.

"Robot-kun, it seems like we have a new rival. What can you tell me about this Amy based on Eggman's personal documents," she asks as she crosses her legs on top of an empty spot of the control panel.

"Amy Rose is a female hedgehog who is Sonic's girlfriend. Her main weapon is a huge hammer. She has a short temper and will protect Sonic at all costs if she can, especially considering Sonic's current condition. Her new hammer has been passed through her family line. Eggman tried to get his hands on it, but he couldn't. It's said that this new hammer possess powers that outstrips the Chaos Emeralds if used correctly."

"I see," she replies. She picks up the robot. "So, Amy is the girlfriend of Sonic and Sonic was the one who hurt my Shadow. Sonic is hurt as well, so Amy is now both my rival and my target. Hmm, I'm off to the laboratory. My orders for you today are to figure out exactly what's going on with Amy and that hammer. We can't have Amy understand the full powers of that hammer until I can get to it. Have Rouge go with you."

"Understood."

* * *

Knuckles is asleep on the couch in the den of the workshop. Amy and Tails are in the backyard.

"Alright, activate the weird hammer again," Tails commands.

"I can't. I forgot how," Amy says with her hands open.

"Ok, uh, imagine if Maria was about to capture Sonic. She's on top of him in the bed unhooking his leg from the slinger. She lifts him up and starts to carry him out of the room. Sonic wraps his arms around her. Maria starts to," he jumps back.

Amy transforms once again and he shields his eyes so he can't see Amy naked for the brief period of time. She points her hammer at Tails.

"Don't you ever joke like that again," Amy screams with a red face.

"Ha, I knew that would work. Ok, let's practice."

Knuckles' sleep is temporarily interrupted. He quickly sits up and looks around the room. He can't see anything. This makes him go back to sleep. Rouge and the robot emerge from behind the couch. She sneaks up towards the stairs. The robot floats towards Sonic. Rouge goes through a window and ends up behind a tree in the backyard. The robot in the room scans the place. He can't see anything in here of importance, except for Sonic who is looking right at the little thing. It jumps on Sonic's chest and walks towards his face.

"What are you doing, little buddy," he says as he picks up the robot. "You are Eggman's old assistant robot I think. You look like it. What are you doing here?"

"I'm a new model built to serve Maria-sama."

"Sama? What's with the Japanese suffix?"

"I don't know."

"Anyway, you are working for Maria now? Can you tell me how this happened?"

"Maria-sama is now the leader of us. Shadow and she "took care" of Eggman during a little disagreement."

"Why did you emphasize the took care of part?"

"That's confidential."

"Ha, ok I understand. What else can you tell me?"

"Shadow is in grave danger and Maria-sama has been watching over him. She vowed to collect the Chaos Emeralds and watch over them until Shadow got better and they would take over the world and eventually get married."

Sonic chuckles. "She sounds like Amy. From your report, I got Shadow real good. Thanks a lot little buddy. You can go back to Maria."

"Understood."

Tails and Amy are outside in an open field. He puts on a rubber suit while Amy stands there as perplexed as ever.

"Ok Amy, try to hit me," he commands.

"But I can't do that. I have no reason to," she replies.

"It's for practice."

"But I'm not mad at you so I can't."

"Aw man. Come on, Amy."

The breeze outside starts to pick up. Amy's skirt lifts and Tails sees what he's not supposed to in all of its glory. He quickly turns his head as Amy takes the opportunity to hold down her skirt until the breeze stops. Amy is finally angry at him for something. She grips her hammer with both hands and tries to swing at Tails. He jumps out of the way and continues to bait Amy. Every swing of her hammer misses and creates holes in the ground as they hit the dirt. Tails continually jumps out of the way avoiding every hit. Then, out of nowhere something happens. Amy's boots sprouts wings. They are very small wings, and each boot has a pair of them. This has her feeling light as a feather. She runs past Tails. He isn't about to be outclassed by Amy so he picks up the pace as well.

"As long as Amy can't go at the speed of sound she won't be able to match me in speed," he says to himself. And that's just what happens. Amy goes at the speed of sound leaving behind a sonic boom that makes Tails stops dead in his tracks. Amy jumps into the air and rapidly swings her hammer releasing many shockwaves. Tails dodges most of them, but he's hit by one. The rubber suit exploded. Tails is shocked that Amy's attack managed to destroy his suit. It was a rubber suit so an electrical attack should not be able to do that. She comes down and lands in front of Tails and points her hammer at him.

"I'll get you, you pervert," she screams.

"Uh oh," he says as he takes off into the air. He's hoping that Amy can't fly, but the theory was disbanded as Amy lifts up with the help of her wings. Tails' tails can only move him so fast. Amy catches up with him in an instant. The head of her hammer meets the top of his head. He flies into the ground and leaves a crater on impact. Amy lands in front of it.

"That will teach you not to look again," she replies.

Tails manages to get up. "That was amazing," he says as he dusts himself off. "You can run faster than me and you can fly. Also, that was a good barrage of shockwaves."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah!"

Tails then sees something that makes him turn his head and run behind a tree. Something's coming out of the hammer's head. Amy sticks the hammer out as far as she can. Some twirling puffs of what seems to be clouds are forming. It glows for a bit giving off a pink light. Once it stops, Tails comes from out of his hiding spot. Amy looks on with confusion in her eyes. A smaller, but differently dressed version of her comes out of the hammer. The spirit seems to be wearing a kimono which is overall purple in color with flowers imprinted everywhere on it.

"Woah, a smaller yet cuter Amy," Tails says as he walks up to the hammer.

"Shut up, Tails," Amy screams. "Uh, who are you?"

"I have no name," the little spirit says. "I reside in the hammer's head and I regulate the powers of the hammer. I'm finally able to come out of the hammer thanks to the trust you put in me Amy-sama."

"There we go with that again," Tails remarks. "Anyway, you said you are a spirit with no name. Amy, you have to name her."

"Uh, I can't think of one right now. I'm no good at coming up with names. Oh, I know. Let's get Sonic to name her."

"But isn't Master Sonic supposed to be sleeping," the spirit says.

"How you know that," Tails asks. "Can you see and hear from within the hammer?"

"Yes I can."

"Sonic won't mind," Amy says. She jumps into the air. "Let's give him a surprise visit through the window."

"You're going to give him a heart attack," Tails advises.

Rouge bails out before she's seen.

* * *

Sonic is lying in the bed. He's not sleeping, but he just there with his eyes open. Amy opens the window and hops through, but she loses her balance and falls face first thus exposing herself. Tails comes in after her.

"T-T-Tails, your new friend is revealing herself," Sonic remarks as his face starts to get red.

"New friend," Tails asks. "Oh. This is Amy, man."

"No way," Sonic says. He sits up. "Amy looks different. I would have never been able to tell. I mean, the face looks similar but the clothes are just something that I don't think Amy would wear."

Amy stands up and dusts herself off. She walks over to Sonic who immediately starts to blush.

"What do you think, Sonic," she asks. "Do I look good?"

"Uh well…"

"Amy," Tails interrupts. "Let's do what we need to and get out of here so Sonic can go to sleep."

"Oh yeah, right." Amy points her hammer out over Sonic's face. The little spirit comes out again. She immediately jumps on Sonic and hugs him.

"Hello Master Sonic," she says.

"Just call me Sonic," he replies. "Anyway, what are you?"

"She's the spirit that resides in Amy's hammer and gives her the power to transform and stuff," Tails explains. "Amy wants you to name her."

"What," Sonic screams. "Let me think for a bit… The only thing that comes to mind is May. I say this because May is Amy but spelled differently. Also, she looks like a miniature version of Amy anyway so I think they should similar names."

"Good analysis," Tails says. "I would have never thought about it like that. What do you think? Is it ok?"

"Yes, I'll take it," May says. "Thank you so much Master Sonic."

Sonic sighs. "Ok, I'll let you get away with calling me Master Sonic."

* * *

The robot and Rouge arrives back in Maria's control room. Her chair falls down into place.

"What do we know so far, robot-kun," she asks.

"I went see Sonic while Rouge went look at Amy. Sonic's right arm and leg are broken."

"So he's in better shape than Shadow. I do not like those odds. Ok Rouge, give me your report."

"Yes, Maria-sama," Rouge replies. "From what I observed, Amy has electrical powers that are very strong. She has the power to travel at the speed of sound and she can take flight. The power sources of her hammer are the desire to protect Sonic and the spirit that resides within her hammer. Without one these, the hammer will cease to function."

"Amy's hammer has a spirit in it? I should have seen that coming. Maybe this invention of my cousin's might be of some use to me after all. I'm going out with robot-kun. Check on Shadow and make sure that he is doing well."

"Understood, Maria-sama."

* * *

Sonic is now asleep. Knuckles is still sleeping. Amy and Tails are outside.

"I feel something coming," Tails says. "Something cold."

"What are you talking about?"

"Amy, look out," Tails screams. He pushes her out of the way. A laser misses both of them. Tails lands on top of her. They both look on the see Maria and her robot assistant.

"You again," Amy says as she throws Tails off of her. "What do you want now?"

"I won't give up until I have the Chaos Emeralds," Maria screams. "If your hammer can't transform then you can't stop me."

"Oh yeah," Amy says.

"Wait," Tails commands. "She got something in her hand. I can't tell what it is, but kind of looks like Eggman's old vortex box."

"Vortex box? What does it do?"

"I don't know, but you must be careful."

"Who cares? I'll beat Maria and send her packing like I did yesterday." Amy pulls out her hammer. She undergoes her transformation. Tails makes sure to look away to avoid another beating, while Knuckles is on the porch watching the whole thing with binoculars.

"I'll make sure you never get in this house," Amy screams. She points her hammer at Maria. "You shall not pass."

"You are boring me," Maria says. She throws the little box in the air. "Go, box-kun!"

A vortex comes out of the box. May starts coming out of Amy's hammer. She's screaming with tears in her arms.

"Save me, Amy-sama!"

"Darn it," Tails says. "I told you to be careful!"

Maria's assistant robot grabs the box. "Take it back to the base, robot-kun. If you can complete this mission then I'll have a surprise for you once I return."

The robot flies off.

"I'll go after the robot. You stay here and fight Maria. You don't need electrical powers to take her. Sonic used to be able to beat Eggman all the time without using any special powers. I know you can do it." Tails takes off after the robot.

* * *

The robot reaches the base with the box in his possession. Tails follows quietly behind him. The place has changed a lot since he was last in here. The whole design of the place has taken a feminine turn after Maria took over. The place is now super clean as opposed to how dirty and junky Eggman used to keep it. He doesn't waste anytime taking a tour as he follows the robot closely. The robot floats into the control room. He flies up and lays the box on Maria's control panel. Tails hides behind the chair and waits until the robot flies out of the room. He grabs the box then runs out. He memorized the path on the way here. He makes it to the main hallway. He's only a little bit closer to the door to get outside, but then he hears a noise. He looks to his left and sees Shadow. Shadow's in an electric wheelchair. Both of his legs are in casts. His left arm is in a cast as well. He is also wearing a neck brace. Shadow passes by Tails without saying a word. Once Tails approaches the door, then he speaks.

"Tell Sonic I'll pay him back tenfold for this! Oww," he says. His neck is obviously hurting him.

Tails walks out of the door. He presses a button on the box. May comes out.

"Quickly, Master Tails. I need a new vector. It has to be jewelry!"

"Uh, I have this old ring Sonic gave me three years ago," Tails says. "He said that he didn't need it anymore and kept it as a souvenir from when he was trapped in a book."

"That will do," May says. She goes into the ring. "You are now my temporary master. You get three wishes."

"Cool," Tails exclaims. "Let's go help out Amy."

Tails disappears in a flash.

* * *

Amy can barely lift the now heavy hammer as she dodges all the things that Maria has been shooting at her. She's tiring out as Maria can see. Tails appears out of nowhere.

"Alright, I got May back," Tails says.

"What," Maria says. "How is that possible? Don't tell me robot-kun just left the damn box on the control panel!"

Tails laughs. He points his ring at Amy's hammer. May gets back in the hammer and now Amy can lift it with one hand again.

"You are going down," Amy screams. She jumps into the air. Maria can't do this obviously, but she does do something else. She pulls out a metal shield. Tails just looks on and shakes his head in shame. He thought someone in Eggman's family would be smarter than that. Amy hits the shield with the base of her hammer. The shield carries the current straight into Maria and she obviously cries out in pain as she is lit up like a Christmas Tree. The metal shield explodes sending Maria off into the distance.

"I hope that this time she'll not use metal to combat electricity," Tails remarks.

May come partly out of Amy's hammer. "I want to thank you, Master Tails for rescuing me." She kisses Tails on the cheek. His face turns all red.

"It was no problem," he says nervously.

"Uh, May I was wondering. It must be bad to be cramped in my hammer all the time. Is there a way you could reside out of the hammer until I actually need you?"

"Yes there is. I require a certain ring that's beyond the clouds," May explains. "If I'm able to wear this ring then I could stay outside of the hammer at all times until called upon. The only problem is that it's difficult to obtain. I wouldn't want you to go through all that for my sake."

"I'll get the ring," Tails says quickly. "Leave it to me. I promise I won't let you down."

"Ha," Knuckles says as he comes from behind Tails. "Look at you trying to sound all heroic."

"Be quiet," Tails says.

"Would you really do that for me, Master Tails," May asks.

"Of course," Tails replies. "One more thing. Don't call me Master Tails. Just call me Tails."


	3. The Family of Spirits

Maria returns back to the base. She sits in her huge chair and puts out a call for her assistant robot which is nowhere to be seen. She's furious with the thing for leaving the box in such an easy spot to get to. After a few minutes, Shadow comes in with the robot on his head. The robot flies towards Maria and lands in her lap.

"I just don't get it. Why can't I defeat Amy," she asks.

Shadow tries his best to speak. "Why are you fighting her in the first place?"

"I want to get the Chaos Emeralds back for you."

"You don't need to do that. I'll handle Sonic once I'm ready to do so."

"Yes, but I figure since Sonic's out of the way then they would be easier obtain. Amy and her golden hammer with the miniature spirit is the only thing that stands in my way."

"Are you sure about that? You never thought of the possibility of Knuckles and Tails jumping in once you go too far with Amy. Also, if Amy has the golden hammer then there's no hope for you. You need to find the equivalent."

"What?"

"Eggman kept the golden necklace which is equal in power to the golden hammer somewhere in some rumored palace amongst the clouds. Also there is this jewel up there that allows the spirit of either the hammer or the necklace to stay outside of the item it resides in. I recommend you get both. Bring them to me once you get them and I'll show you how to use them."

"Oh wow, thank you so much Shadow. I promise I won't let you down! Let's go robot-kun."

"Yes Maria-sama."

Shadow sighs. "This smells like anime."

* * *

Tails has been up bright and early trying to figure out how the vortex box works. He studied it all night, but couldn't make heads or tails of it. He fell asleep in his lab which is under his workshop. Anyway, he finally decides to give up on it for now. He brings it with him and enters the house. Knuckles is sleeping as always. Upstairs he finds Sonic knocked out too. He goes outside to find Amy sitting around waiting for him.

"Ok, it's time," he says. "I just have one question. Will I be able to use your powers like Amy does?"

"Nope. Only Amy-sama can do it," May replies.

"Ah well, let's do this. You don't mind if I borrow May for the day, do you?"

"Not at all," Amy says. "I'll be able to mess with Sonic all day. I can't wait!"

"Poor Sonic." Tails pulls out the vortex box. "Ok, we are going to do like last time. I put you into the box, then I take you out and you go into the ring."

"Ok, Master Tails."

"Stop calling me that."

Tails presses a button on the box and May sucked into the vortex. He empties her out and she takes over the ring.

"Good, now can you tell me exactly where this jewel is," he asks.

"I don't know exactly. All I know for sure is that it's beyond the clouds."

"This will be hard. We'll take the Tornado for this one I guess."

Sonic's sleep is abruptly disturbed by the sound of a plane taking off. He looks out of the window and sees the Tornado flying off in the distance. Once it's out of sight, his head meets his pillow once again and he's about to go to dreamland but Amy comes in the room. She's dressed normally this time around. She takes a seat in the chair next to the bed and decides to talk to Sonic.

"What do you want, Amy," Sonic asks scornfully. He sits up again.

"Tails is going somewhere and Knuckles is still sleeping so I thought we could take this chance to talk. How are you feeling right now?"

"I'm feeling tired," he replies. His head hits the pillow once more. "Can we please do this later?"

"Ok, I understand." She gets up out of the chair. "But before I go…" She reaches over the bed and kisses Sonic on the forehead. This makes him sit up.

"Hey, no fair I can't move," he shouts.

Amy giggles and skips out of the room. Sonic's head hits the pillow once more, but this time he's blushing.

* * *

Maria has taken one of Eggman's old helicopters for a spin. For almost an hour she has been moving about beyond the clouds. She hasn't seen a palace or any type of structure and this search is getting her annoyed. She's currently sitting on the passenger side looking at a map and shouting out orders to her robot furiously. Tails, on the other hand, can see something in the distance. He can't really tell, but it looks like a huge palace made entirely out of glass. You can see through the whole structure. It has a huge flat surface to the front of it and this is where he lands the Tornado.

"I never actually have seen the place before. I only heard about it," May says in astonishment.

"Yeah, this palace looks really cool," Tails replies. He looks up as far as neck will allow him to. "Where the jewel is supposed to be?"

"To the top."

"That figures. This palace is huge so there's no way I'm going through the whole thing." His tails starts to spin as he starts to take flight. It takes him a bit, but he's able to reach the top. It looks like there's nothing up here but a door to the right. Once he opens the door, then the palace changes. It gets rid of the glass exterior, and now has a color scheme similar to a castle. It looks grey of course with red outlining the shape. The roof is lined with red carpet. The door is hard to open, but once Tails does manage to pull it open something flies at his face. He falls to the ground. Once he sits up, a small case falls off of his face. He opens it to reveal something similar to a blue Chaos Emerald, but way smaller. It's comparable to the size of a diamond that would fit on a ring.

"This is it," he asks.

"Yes it is, but there's still one more problem."

"What I have to do now?"

"You have to make a ring and mount this jewel into it."

"No way!"

"I'm sorry to demand so much Master Tails," she says with a sad face.

Tails gives in to it. "Don't worry, I'll make you the best gold ring you have ever seen."

Her face lights up with joy. "Thank you so much Master Tails!"

"Stop with the master already."

Meanwhile, Tails little stunt made the palace visible. Tails and May have already left the place but through the back instead of going through the front. Maria lands in the front. Her robot assistant hops on her head and they go through the huge silver door in front of them. Shockingly enough, the place is empty. All that can be seen is a lone staircase leading towards the roof. She runs up it while her robot holds on to her hair. The staircase starts to fall every time she hits the next step. She doesn't notice it, but the assistant does and this makes him very frightened. He jumps in Maria's pocket. On the roof all she sees is a door to the right. When she opens it, something flies out and hits her on the head. She falls and the item lands between her legs. The small robot jumps out of her pocket and opens the case to reveal a golden necklace with a large diamond on it. He flies up and puts it on Maria for her.

"This is great and all, but how do I use it," she asks her assistant as he lands on her head.

"Master Shadow said he would give us instructions once we returned."

"Oh yeah, that's right." She presses a button on her dress and the helicopter comes up.

* * *

Tails lands in front of his house. He jumps out of Tornado and runs to his living room. Knuckles is not around, so he lays the ring on the table. May comes out.

"I'll get to work on your ring so relax until I'm done," Tails suggests.

"Ok Master Tails."

He sighs then walks up the stairs to go to where Sonic is. He finds Amy lying in the bed with him. Sonic is very nervous, as he's afraid and has the right to be so.

"So last time you stole a kiss since I couldn't move. I'm scared as to what's going to happen next."

"Amy," Tails screams. Amy falls out of the bed while Sonic lets out a breath of relief. "I need your help!"

"Calm down, Tails," Amy says. "Why are you so nervous?"

"Ok, we got the jewel. Once we found it, May says I have to make a ring out with it. I remarked with no way and she gave me a sad look so I said I'd make her the best ring she has ever seen," Tails says quickly.

"And, so what?"

"I need your help so I can design the ring."

"Why would you need Amy to help you design the ring," Sonic asks idiotically. "You are acting like you are nervous."

"Well, I, umm," he replies with his head down.

"Be quiet, Sonic," Amy yells. "I understand Tails. I'll help you."

"Alright, let's go to the lab," he demands.

* * *

Maria comes in through the roof straight and lands on the seat of her control panel with her robot holding on to her dress. Shadow is in here sleeping in his wheelchair. He wakes up once he hears the sound of Maria turning her chair.

"Did you get the necklace," he asks. "Come down here so I can see it."

The platforms slides down and Maria walks off of it. She bends down in Shadow's face showing him the necklace.

"What do you think," Maria asks as she starts to blush because Shadow is staring at her chest.

"Yeah it's the right one," he says without giving her a compliment.

Maria sighs. "Anyway, tell me about this thing."

"Ok, Eggman did some research on these jewels a long time ago. Little spirits inhabit them. These spirit give their master elemental powers. The hammer gives the power of electricity and the necklace gives the power of water," he explains. The robot sits on his lap. He then continues. "The spirit of the jewel takes on the form of the current master and copies the good points of the master's personality and smarts. Activating it is like activating the Chaos Emeralds. You need to have good or bad intentions that are strong enough to make it come alive. The type of intention affects the power that the spirit will give you."

"So, I'll get a smaller me that will let me have the powers of water and will retain the good points of my personality and have my smarts?"

"Correct. Now then, I'm going back to my room. Don't wake me unless it's for something important."

The robot jumps back on to Maria's head. She walks outside and sees Rouge leaning against the wall. Maria instructs her to follow her into an empty field in the back.

"Ok Rouge. I'll need your help once I activate my necklace," she orders.

"Of course Maria-sama," Rouge says. She takes a seat in the grass.

Maria grabs her necklace and brings the jewel to her face. She only has one desire which is to protect and serve Shadow for some weird and twisted reason. This of course is not activating the necklace. Her robot jumps off of her head and floats in front of her face while Maria is getting angry trying to get this thing to activate. He floats around her head.

"Maria-sama, Master Shadow said that your intentions must be strong to activate the jewel," he says. "What are your intentions?"

"My intentions are to serve and protect Shadow and one day marry him," Maria explains. "The only problem is that I don't think Shadow thinks of me in the same fashion that I think of him."

"You think that Master Shadow doesn't like you," her robot says. "Hmm, we should stage a capture. If we can make it look like that you are the one coming to Master Shadow's rescue then he'll love you."

"That's a great idea, robot-kun," Maria says with a smile.

Rouge stands up. "Hold on a minute, Maria-sama. When I first met Shadow for some reason he could not stop talking about you. He would always say Maria this or Maria that because his whole motivation was saving you from your crazy cousin who bossed you around. Shadow does love you, he's just said because of his current condition. Also, Shadow's a bit of a softy so give him some time."

"I wanna hear what Shadow used to say about me," Maria says. She sits in the grass with a childish grin on her face as if she's being told a good story.

"Shadow would constantly talk about fulfilling the promise he made to you and that Maria was his only friend and that Maria was the one who woke him up and that Maria was the one who kept him going every day and…"

The diamond on her necklace starts to glow. Maria rises into the sky while both Rouge and the robot look on. Her current attire disintegrates. The robot starts to record this upon seeing Maria naked. She is outfitted with new clothes and then starts to float back to the ground. Her dress changed from black to blue. Her heels are now yellow with wings attached to them. The diamond on her necklace has doubled in size and because she's floating down her robot made note of the yellow color of her panties. Rouge's eyes light up.

"You look beautiful, Maria-sama," she remarks.

"Really? I'll worry about looking at myself later. For now, I want to see my spirit," she asks. She taps the diamond and a whirlwind comes out. A smaller Maria forms wearing the same thing that May does. It's wearing a kimono that's purple in color with a flower pattern.

"Hello, Maria-sama," she replies with a huge smile.

Maria's eyes open wide. She hugs her spirit. "You are the cutest thing I have ever seen!"

"I kind of thought she was going to use kawaii," Rouge says to the robot.

"Nah. The Japanese suffixes are annoying, but she hasn't gone that far," he replies.

"I was awaken by your desire to help Shadow who you love so much," the spirit says. "Let me be of assistance to you, Maria-sama."

"Kawaii," Maria screams in elation.

Rouge and the robot turn around and walk in the other direction.

"Ooh, let's show you off to my rival," Maria says. She presses a button on her dress and the rockets come out. "See you guys later!"

* * *

Amy has finished helping Tails out with the design a long time ago. She took May out of the ring and inserted her back into the hammer. She takes the hammer outside in the back. Knuckles is relaxing in a tree. He jumps down.

"What's up," he asks.

"I need you to be my dummy for practice," Amy asks.

"No way, get Tails to do it. He must be almost done with the ring by now."

"Knuckles," Amy says as she grabs his tail. "You are the first and only boy to see me naked. You made me feel so embarrassed that I wanted you dead. You will be my dummy or I will turn you into one!"

"Alright, I'll do it," he says.

"Now turn your head!"

Knuckles turns around as he can sense the strength in Amy's voice. She activates the hammer and rises in the air. She changes her outfit and floats back down. As soon as she's done, Knuckles looks up and jumps out of the way. Maria falls flat on her face. Knuckles gets a great look at her panties with his eyes wide open. Once she stands up, Amy notices the new outfit and the huge, diamond on Maria's chest.

"What's with the costume change," Amy asks. May comes out of her hammer. She looks on in astonishment.

"Hi, necklace-chan," May screams.

Maria's spirit comes out. "Hi, hammer-chan."

"What just happened here," Maria asks.

"Oh, she's the spirit of the hammer. I'm the spirit of the necklace. We are sisters, Maria-sama."

"No way," Amy replies. "Is this true?"

"Yes, Amy-sama."

"Well, this is weird," Maria says. "I came here to fight you, but now I don't feel like it."

"I don't feel like fighting either," Amy agrees. "Uhh, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."


	4. Tale of the Tail

"It's done," Tails says. He sounds exhausted. The ring is finally complete. With the help of Amy and very small laser that Tails created, he was able to craft a golden ring. The hardest part of this was the engraving done to the ring. He made it match the flower pattern on May's kimono and this took him hours of work. After he finished doing so, he took a shortcut. Instead of wasting his time trying to carefully set the jewel on the ring, he used a special adhesive to get it on. The ring looks perfect and it's almost impossible to tell the difference, but there's one problem. He forgot to wash his hands. He walks upstairs and looks out the window. It's nighttime. Stars are everywhere across the sky and the moon is shining brightly. Knuckles is asleep on the sofa. Tails decides to the fly upstairs in order not to make footsteps which would cause him to stir. He slowly opens the door to the bedroom and finds Amy sleeping with Sonic. This didn't surprise him at all. In the corner is where Amy's hammer is. He grabs it and flies through the window to the backyard. Once he gets outside, he tries tapping on the hammer. Nothing happens. He slams the hammer on the ground. Nothing happens. He throws the hammer a small distance. Nothing happens. He shakes the hammer and nothing happens once again. He sits down and stares at the night sky while scratching his head.

"How am I going to get May out of the hammer?"

A whirlpool comes out of the hammer and May appears.

"I'm here Amy-sama," she screams with a big smile. She then looks down. "Oh, it's you Master Tails. What is it?"

"I, uh, want to give you this," he replies while putting his head down. He has a little box in the palm of his hand. She picks it up and opens it.

"Oh, you finished the ring! Thank you so much Master Tails. It's beautiful!"

"Eh, heh, you are welcome," he says while blushing. "Try it on, ok?"

Once she puts it on, the hammer starts to rumble. The tail end of her is thrown out of the hammer and she starts to fall. Tails makes a sliding catch. May came out looking exactly like Amy except for the clothes and the height. She's a little shorter than Tails and she retained the kimono. Tails lets her down.

"That was some catch," he remarks. "Are you alright?"

She moans out in a cry that makes Tails nervous. He can't tell if it's a cry for pain or one for pleasure.

"Let go of my tail," she says in a small, weak, cute voice.

"Your tail?" He looks down and sees his right hand still connected to her tail. He can't open it. "Uh oh." He chuckles for a bit. "I forgot to wash my hands after putting the jewel on the ring. I'm sorry, but we are going to be stuck like this for a bit."

"It's ok Master Tails. Just don't be too rough with my tail. When you squeeze it or pull on it, it makes me feel weird."

"Good weird or bad weird?"

"Good weird."

"Don't worry about it. I promise to be careful." After saying that, he manages to tighten his grip by mistake and that makes her moan again which makes him very nervous. He picks her up and flies her back towards the house through the window in Sonic's room. He takes her down to the lab.

"You know, I never let anyone else come in here. I'm sorry, but it's a bit messy," he says. "Oh wait, we forgot the hammer."

"That's ok Master Tails. I am the hammer. When Amy-sama calls out my name I'll revert back to the hammer."

"That's cool. Ok, maybe I can try to free my grip. We need to sit down first. Let's go on the bed."

They sit down and Tails goes to work on trying to get his hand free. It's impossible to tell if May likes it or hates it. It seems like she never told him to stop trying so that does say something. Tails has been desperately trying to get his hand free. He tried opening his hand. He tried pulling her tail. He tried prying his fingers free with his other hand, but that isn't helping either. All the time, May is moaning and groaning. They are continually shouting directions to each other. Tails stops every now and then to make sure that May is ok. This could pose a problem if someone was standing outside of the staircase leading to the lab.

* * *

Knuckles wakes up because he fell off of the sofa during one of his crazy dreams. He walks over to the fridge to get some water then he hears some talking and other things. He can't see through the door or make out the words since they are so faint, but he's curious. The house is pretty much completely dark aside from the light seeping in from the moon and stars. He slowly opens the door. Tails or May don't even notice due to all of the commotion. He hides under the staircase. He still can't see a thing, but he's close enough to hear.

"Oh, sorry," Tails says. "I must be trying too hard. I'll try to be a little gentle with it."

"No wait, Tails," May says. She moans once again as Tails slowly tries to get his hand free.

"You ok. You want me to stop?"

"No, keep doing it." The sounds coming from May is music to Knuckles' ears. He looks to his left and sees popcorn. He eats it while resting his back against the wall. A whole hour has passed and Tails gives up on freeing his hand. May is panting. She's all out of breath and she's tired.

"You don't mind if I sleep here with you Master Tails."

"We don't have a choice. Can we try again tomorrow? It looks like this was very exhausting for you."

"Yes Master Tails. We should try it again."

Knuckles is so giddy after hearing all that for one hour. He stays quiet for a bit to ensure that they are sleeping then he hops through the door and bails out before he is seen.

* * *

The next day, Knuckles is the first one to wake up. For some reason, he thought the events of last night were a dream. He thought his eyes were fooling him. He confirms this by sneaking into the laboratory. He jumps under the staircase and sees Tails and May sleeping together. What makes this more convincing is the fact that May is clinging on to him. He slowly backs out of the room. He looks out of a window to notice Amy outside. He runs out as quickly as possible. She's staring at the sunrise. The sun is starting to come in over the horizon. There are multiple shades of blue and orange with not a cloud in sight.

"Amy," he screams with a huge smile.

"Oh, Knuckles. I need some help. My hammer is missing," she says. "Did you see it?"

Knuckles laughs uncontrollably. He starts to hold his sides. "Tails has it," he replies while wiping tears from his eyes.

"I wonder why," Amy asks. "I'm going to go see."

"Wait a second," Knuckles orders. "Let me give you some tips. Open the door to his lab slowly. Jump under the staircase then slowly peek your head around the wall. Do not wake up Tails."

"Whatever," she says.

She keeps wondering about Knuckles' strange directions as she approaches the door. Even though she doesn't trust Knuckles, she follows his directions perfectly. She slowly opens the door. She jumps under the staircase. She slowly peek her head around the wall and sees exactly what Knuckles did. May is clinging on to Tails. This time her legs are wrapped around his as well. Amy's brain is pretty much about to explode at site of this, so she just gets out of the room. She slowly walks outside back to Knuckles as if she has been traumatized.

"I can't believe what I have just seen," she says in disbelief. "Tell me all that you know."

"I went to get some water last night and I heard stuff coming from the lab. I opened the door and hid behind the staircase. May was moaning and stuff while Tails would stop and ask her if she was ok or if she want him to stop and things like that. Other blurts I won't mention. May permitted him to continue every time. This lasted for about an hour, but who knows how long it was going on before that."

"Woah," Amy says with her hand over her mouth. "This is weird."

"I don't see it as weird. I feel like congratulating Tails for a job well done," Knuckles exclaims.

"I'd expect that coming from you," Amy remarks.

Tails yawns and opens his eyes. There's no windows down here so he can't tell if daytime or nighttime. He tries to stretch but notices that he can't move his right arm. He looks to his right and sees May on top of it. Being this nervous and confused in the morning is not good for him. He then remembers what happened last night. He slowly rolls May off of him without waking her. He then tries to free his hand. It doesn't work again. Because he tried to free his hand, May wakes up.

"This is surely bad. My hand is still stuck," Tails says. "What are we going to do now? I have to take a bath and stuff."

"That's ok Master Tails."

"What," Tails screams. "I mean, ok."

Amy and Knuckles enters the house.

"I think we should talk to Tails about this. It was probably just a huge misunderstanding," she explains.

"I hope it wasn't," Knuckles says. "They should be up by now. Let's go check the lab."

They enter the lab and find no one there. To the right of the bed is the bathroom down here. Amy and Knuckles being the curious people they are slowly open the door. They didn't really look around, but they did both May's kimono and Tails' shoes. Knuckles walks away and struggled to hold in his laughter while Amy is still in denial.

"It can't be real," Amy says. "It can't be."

"They are taking a bath together. What more proof do you need? Oh wait, I hear something."

Tails decided to give another go at trying to get his hand free. He's tried everything he could think of. He tried using the water to help him out. He tried using soap. He tried everything he could think of except for one other thing. He ran her tail through some very cold water. Low and behold, this did the trick. His hand slips off of her tail and he has never felt so free and alive, but now it finally kicks in to him that's he's in the bathtub with May.

"Well, I'm glad that's over," he says nervously in the corner.

"Yes, it great that you got your hand free," she replies. "But I'll kind of miss that feeling."

"Um, if you want I could massage your tail for you every night," he says while blushing. He's also congratulating himself inside of his mind for having the guts to say such a thing. He starts to build confidence. "You could also still sleep with me if you are not being Amy's hammer at the time."

"I would like that Master Tails," she replies with a smile.

Amy is sitting on a chair in across from the sofa. Knuckles is laying on the sofa. Tails and May walks in. Knuckles is just plain staring at him with a huge grin. Amy turns around with her eyes wide open. She pulls out her older hammer.

"You pervert," Amy screams with her mind clouded by anger. "Knuckles and I know everything!"

"What are you talking about," Tails says.

"You did things that are unspeakable to May. We heard them. We heard them all. Explain before I bash your head in!"

"Amy-sama, Tails hand got stuck to my tail." She turns around to show Amy that she has a tail. "To us spirits, our tails serves as a, well I don't know how to explain it but it feels weird in a good way. Tails spent all night trying to get his hand free. That explains what you probably heard. This morning he was able to get his hand free by running cold water while in the bath."

"And why was your hand _stuck _to her tail," Amy asks.

"After I finished engraving the ring, I decided to take a shortcut and stick the jewel to the ring. This was easier than trying to carefully place the jewel onto the ring. This way I was able to finish quicker. I was so happy about finishing that I forgot to wash my hands after finishing. I gave May the ring and she rocketed out of the hammer. The hammer disappeared so I ran and tried to catch May before she landed. That's how I got a hold of her tail."

"Explain May clinging on to you in your sleep," Amy says.

May starts to get embarrassed. "I cling onto the nearest thing in my sleep. It's an annoying habit of mine."

"Oh," Amy says. "See Knuckles, I told you it was all a big misunderstanding."

"What a total letdown," Knuckles remarks. "I actually thought you did something."

Tails just gives Knuckles a blank stare without saying a word. He kind of wished he did do something, but now he has a greater chance.


	5. Shadow's Birthday Wish

"Shadow," Rouge says as she walks into his room. Shadow and Maria shares what used to be Eggman's old quarters. The room just seems huge and empty at first glance, but that's until you see the remote located on the huge, king sized bed. It's more like a pad than a remote. At the top of it, there are two green buttons. Once is marked with _conceal_ that has the room in its empty state right now with just a door, a TV on the wall opposite from the bed, and the other door to the separate bathroom. The other green button is highlighted and marked with _reveal. _That one will be explained in detail later.

"What is it," Shadow screams angrily.

"Oh sorry, I just came to wish you a happy birthday," Rouge replies.

"Meh, I had better days. Where is Maria?"

"Out somewhere training with her spirit."

Shadow sighs. "I just don't understand it. Maria has changed from the complete opposite of what she once was. She's turning into a mini-Eggman. It's getting on my nerves. What happened to the nice, kind, helpless Maria that would actually be here taking care of me instead of leaving robots up to the task? I mean, the only reason I killed Eggman was to save her anyway. After I got rid of Eggman, things were actually perfect. We would go places. We would do stuff together. She would constantly stop me from trying to continue Eggman's plans for world domination even when I was seriously considering it. Either way, I just wanted the Chaos Emeralds so I could get Maria to study them for a bit is all. I have abandoned the plans to take over the world. I just want the old Maria back." He puts his face in his pillow.

"I don't see that happening anytime soon. Maria was full of sadness when we found you in the ocean. She thought you were dead. She said that she was going to collect the Chaos Emeralds for you in hopes that one day you would wake up and be happy. What I'm trying to say is that Maria started to adopt the Eggman type habits because you almost kicked the bucket. I don't think there's no going back. Nothing will be right until you are back again."

"You know what's ironic about this? She didn't even tell me happy birthday this morning. Hell, even her freaking assistant robot told me _happy birthday Master Shadow. _I wonder what she's doing now."

* * *

Sonic rings a bell that he has sitting on a table next to his bed. Knuckles walks in the room.

"Where is Tails and Amy," he asks as he sits up.

"Amy is talking to Tails about something violent," Knuckles says with a smile.

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you later. What do you want?"

Sonic pulls out two laptops from under his bed. "Tails made these for my birthday. I want you to deliver one to Shadow."

"What," Knuckles screams. "Don't you and Shadow hate each other?"

"Not really. As a matter of fact, his plans for gathering the Chaos Emeralds are not for world domination. He wants to give them to Maria so she can study them and make copies. The only reason I don't fork them over is because my job is to protect the Chaos Emeralds and I know that Shadow has no real use for them. He's doing it for Maria no doubt. Besides all of that, Shadow and I are actually friends to some degree. Anyway, these laptops will allow us to communicate and possibly play games with each other," Sonic explains.

Knuckles is shocked obviously. "Maria is the reason why Shadow tried to steal the Chaos Emeralds?"

"Yep. It has to be. She must want them for something. If she didn't, then why would she be trying so hard to get them now as Amy has been telling me? Anyway, you don't mind handling that for me, right? Today is his birthday too."

"You got it. I'm out."

* * *

Knuckles approaches the door to the base. He sees a panel with a little Eggman symbol on it. At the part where his mouth is supposed to be is a red button. This seems like a doorbell so he rings it. The huge metal doors slide open. Rouge is behind them bending over as if she's a maid.

"Welcome to Robotnik Manner," Rouge says.

Knuckles laughs hysterically. "What's with this? Why are you dressed as a maid?"

"Maria made me do this. She's going a bit overboard with the Japanese influence."

"What do you mean?" Knuckles walks in and the door closes right behind him. Rouge leads him down the hall to Shadow's room.

"Well, first of all, she has her robots programmed to address as Maria-sama. Second of all, I have to do it too. Third of all, we all have to call Shadow, Master Shadow. I don't do that when she is not around, but in her presence I must do so. Last of all, since Shadow will be down for a month or two she practically runs the place."

Rouge leads Knuckles up a flight of stairs. He hangs back a bit so Rouge gets a few steps ahead. Once he gets on the steps, he's able to see Rouge's purple panties. He enjoys the sight until the stairs ends. Once they enter the room, Knuckles sits at the end of the bed.

"This used to be Eggman's old bed room," Knuckles remarks. "I expected it to be huge and full of stuff, but it looks like a regular room to me."

"That's just because it's in conceal mode," Rouge says as she picks up the remote. "Pressing this glowing button will change it to reveal mode, but Shadow is a bit tired so don't do it now."

"Ok, I get it." He slides the laptop over to Shadow. "Sonic told me to bring you this. It's a special laptop that Tails made. You can control it with your mind. All you have to is put that yellow pad on your head. Ok, I'm out."

"Wait a second," Rouge demands. "Shadow, can I go with Knuckles for the rest of day?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I'll make up a lie for Maria if she comes back before you," Shadow agrees. He puts the pad on his head. This opens the laptop. The laptop has a camera on it. He's able to turn it on just by thinking about it. "This is cool. Tell Tails that I owe him one."

* * *

Tails and Amy are sitting in the backyard. Amy instructed May to stay in the house. Tails is kind of scared at Amy's tone of voice.

"Ok, what's going with you and my spirit," Amy asks loudly. "Spill it all."

"Uh. It's a bit complicated to explain," he replies softly. "You see, May slept in my bed and she was like this is the first time I have slept in a bed in years and yours is really comfortable Master Tails. I merely suggested that she could sleep in it every night."

"You never let anyone down in your lab. You only let Sonic and Knuckles in for emergencies. What makes May different?"

"Well, that's complicated," he says with his head down.

"If I catch you trying anything funny then you are going down," Amy remarks while pointing her hammer right in his face. It almost touches his nose. "I hate perverts. You are turning into Knuckles."

"No I'm not," Tails says while blushing. "Anyway, what are we going to do for Sonic's birthday? I made a laptop that can be controlled with just his mind. What are you going to do?"

"Sonic will get his birthday present," Amy says with a wink. Tails walks back towards the house while Amy laughs.

* * *

"Maria-sama, before we get started please give me a name," her spirit says. "It will make things a bit simpler during battle."

"Uh, robot-kun. Give me options," she orders.

"Mary. Reason being is because Mary sounds exactly the first two syllables in your name. She's a mini you so the names should be similar," the robot says.

"Nice choice," Maria replies.

"Wait a second, Maria-sama. My planner indicates that today is Master Shadow's birthday. Maybe we should save the training for another day and give Shadow something for his birthday."

"It's Master Shadow's birthday," Mary asks. "We should do something."

"You are right. I feel so stupid," Maria says. "Let's go back. I'll check the security cameras then we'll get to work on doing something for Shadow."

"Yes, Maria-sama."

Maria comes in through the roof and lands in her chair. She looks through the security camera footage from the last two hours. She pauses it at Shadow's conversation with Rouge and she hears all of it.

"I saw that coming," the robot says lowly.

Maria stands up. "I know what to give Shadow for his birthday," she says with a look of determination. "Tomorrow will be the best day Shadow has ever had."

"Hold on, Maria-sama. We still have some unfinished business to take care of. Master Shadow told of us of a jewel that has the power to allow your spirit to stay out of its vector until called upon. I know that Amy has it in her possession. We need to get it from her or possibly make a copy of it."

"Oh, right," Maria says. "Let's go then."

* * *

Sonic is sleeping. Amy is doing the same. Knuckles is out and still hasn't returned yet. Tails is outside with May.

"What are you about to do, Master Tails," she asks while tilting her head.

"It's time to do some yard work. I'm about to cut the grass around the backyard and since Knuckles isn't here I kind of need your help," he explains. He walks over to his garage and pulls out a huge metal contraption. It sort of looks like a car. Tails presses a button on his watch. The front of it lifts up and Tails gets in the hole in the middle. "May, get in the seat on the top. I'll instruct you further from there."

She hops in. "This thing is what I use to cut grass. There are no metal blades on it because they are not needed. What Sonic and I do is spin dash along the grass to cut it. One of us is in here while the other steers. We switch every now and then. Anyway, once I start spinning all you have to do is use the wheel to direct me. Use the pedal in case you want to go faster. Use the break to slow down and eventually back up. This will only take a few minutes once you get the hang of it," Tails says.

"Uh, ok Master Tails," May says.

"Alright, let's do it!" Tails starts spin dashing. The grass is being cut. It's coming out from the right side. "I recommend cutting in circles since the backyard isn't that huge. Just follow the fence," he screams. She starts out slow at first, but then she really starts enjoying it. She's pretty much putting the pedal to the metal at this point. Tails is starting to get a bit dizzy. May is cutting in straight lines instead of circles once she got the hang of turning and can now turn around completely without much effort. She finished in four minutes. She pressed a button on the steering wheel and Tails rolled out hitting his head on the fence. He stands up, but is stumbling.

"Great job," Tails says while trying to maintain his balance. "That's it for the day."

"Oh wait, Master Tails. Do you have a garden," May asks. She jumps off of the vehicle.

"Nope. I can't plant and I don't know how."

"Aw. You see, I love gardening and I thought that it would be fun if we could do it together," she says with her head down.

Tails gives in yet again. "Well, I don't see why we couldn't start one."

"Oh, thank you Tails-chan," May says as she hugs him.

"Chan? What does that one mean? I guessed that sama is used when talking to your superiors or someone you respect greatly like Amy, but this chan one is new."

"Chan is used as a term of endearment. It's normally reserved for cute things or items but it's also reserved for young women are used between lovers," May explains.

"What," Tails screams. "I mean, uh, you like me?"

"Yes I do, Tails-chan," she replies. Maria and her little robots appear behind Tails, thus breaking up this scene.

"Ok, we came for the jewel that allows the spirits to stay out of the vector. Hand it over, Amy," Maria says.

"Amy is in the house," Tails says.

"What are you talking about," Maria says. She points to May. "That's Amy right there hiding behind you."

"Wrong," Amy says. Maria turns around and sees Amy standing behind her. "May, it's hammertime."

"Yes, Amy-sama," May replies. She turns back into spirit form and goes into Amy's hammer. She rises into the air and undergoes her transformation. Tails made sure to turn around this time. Once it's complete, he looks back and takes a sigh of relief.

"What do you want," Amy says. She points her hammer in Maria's face.

"Relax, I didn't come here to fight. Let's save that for another day. I just want to have my robot make a copy of the jewel that lets your spirit stay outside of its vector," Maria says. "I need to go prepare Shadow's birthday present. I don't have the time for this."

"Oh," Amy replies. "Alright, give me the ring." May hands it over to Amy. Amy throws it to the robot. A metal dome comes out of its head. He lays the ring in the grass and then extends the metal dome over it. After a few seconds, and duplicate ring comes out of his mouth and shoots into Maria's hand.

"Alright," Maria says. "Let's get out of here. We got work to do." She presses a button on her dress and a rocket pack comes out. "I'll see you guys later." She blasts off with her robot right behind her. Amy grabs the ring and puts it back on May. May comes out of the hammer and Amy turns back into normal.

"That was weird," Tails remarks.

"I'm going back in the house to look after Sonic. Call me if Maria returns," Amy demands.

Tails walks over to his garage and pulls out a little box. In the box contains six plastic bags. He knows what the first five bags are for, but he forgot what the last bag was for. Strangely enough, the last back only has one seed in it. He brings the whole box anyway.

"My mother used to be a gardener," Tails explains. "I never learned much from her, but I kept these seeds once she passed away. The red bag is for roses. The clear bag I think is for tea. I'm not sure what the yellow bag is for. I think it's for some type of purple flower. I think that blue bag is for some type of white flower. I think that the green bag is for some type of yellow flower. Now this black bag only has one seed in it. I don't recall this one at all. I know it's important in some way, but I can't think of how. Anyway, tomorrow morning we can start planting these wherever you want."

"Ok," May says.

* * *

The next day at Maria's place is a quiet day. Rouge still hasn't returned and Maria gave her assistant robot the day off. She is currently standing in mirror. She's taking off her usual attire and grabbing what she used to wear before going all mad with power. Yep, she ditched the hat, the black dress, the fancy watch, the heel. She put on that blue blouse and now it's time to give Shadow his birthday present for the day. She's going to become the old Maria for a day.

Shadow wakes up and yawns. He looks around and notices no one in the room as always. He takes his yellow pad and uses his new laptop to shoot Sonic a message, but Sonic doesn't respond. He falls back into his pillow and almost ends up going to sleep again, but his door is opened and he sits up. Maria walks through the door. Shadow is kind of surprised at what he sees.

"Hello Shadow," Maria says. "I heard about what you told Rouge yesterday. Today, I'll forget about trying to obtain the Chaos Emeralds. Today will be all about you, ok," she says with a smile. Shadow hasn't seen her smile in a long time.

"I would like that very much," Shadow replies.


	6. Dimensional Warp

"I finally did it," Tails exclaims. "I finally cleaned up this place." Tails stayed up all night cleaning his underground laboratory. It's actually seems a bit bigger than he remembered it being. The main thing that made his lab look all messy and clustered is the fact that his books were everywhere. He took some hours putting all of those books in alphabetical order. Once he crossed that hurdle, the place got a bit easier to clean. This place actually has a carpet as its floor. Tails cleaned it with a robotic vacuum cleaner he designed himself. The thing is whisper quite. This is essential since May is sleeping in his bed. He rearranged the place a bit. He moved his main table to the back of the room. He put all of his lab equipment on shelves to the front. He made a moveable staircase. While he's in the room, he'll move the staircase to side to prevent future peeping. He also freed up space around his pod. This pod is a very special transportation hub that runs underground connecting Tails to all of his bases around the continent. No one knows about it. Only other base that people knows about is where Tails builds his planes and the like. He usually escapes to these for solitude. He planned to do so today, but he remembered the promise he made to May. Anyway, Tails turns his back to his pod to look at his lab on a job well done.

"I'm so tired," he remarks. He looks at his watch. It's still dark outside and it's only four in the morning so he figured he could probably get a few hours of sleep. He gets on the opposite side of the bed that May is on and he moves as far away as possible. _Maybe if I get a little far away and don't make any sudden movements then I'll be able to fall asleep without her clinging to me. If she were to do so then it would be impossible for me to go to sleep. _He thought he succeeded because May did not stir at all once he got in his bed, but in a few minutes later her leg came in contact with his and Tails became super nervous. In her sleep she grabbed him and cuddled him like a stuffed toy. She had his head between her breasts and can't even move or breathe. He does manage to turn his head. At this point, there's no way he could free himself without waking her up, so he just lies there. He desperately wants to sleep but his nervousness is keeping him awake. May has loosened her grip on him a bit so he turns around once more. He turned off the lights so the room is completely dark. He can't really see a thing. He randomly reaches out and grabs something. He doesn't know what it is, but it causes May to wake up. Tails moves his hand immediately.

"Good morning, Tails-chan," she replies. She then looks around. "It's not morning. Why did I wake up?"

Tails sighs. "May, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"The clinginess in your sleep thing."

"Oh, did I do that again? Sorry, it's an annoying habit, although I honestly think that you wouldn't mind Tails-chan."

"Uh, really? Why so?"

"Because the last time it happened you didn't seem to notice or care. What's wrong now?"

"It makes me nervous," he replies hesitantly. "I still can wrap my head around the fact that I'm sleeping with a girl."

"Why do I make you nervous?"

"Uh, well you see I can't really answer that question."

"Oh well," May says. She lies back down. "It kind of makes me sad that Tails-chan is nervous when we sleep together. It makes me think that something's wrong with me.

"Oh no, it's not that. It's just that I never really had any luck with girls and you are cute and uh well."

She turns her head so he can't see her face. "Thank you Tails-chan."

He can't even answer. He just sits there very confused.

"Tails-chan, you don't have to nervous since I don't mind it at all. I would actually prefer it if you were to cuddle me as well."

"What," he screams. He falls out of the bed. "I'll go get some water. I'll be right back."

Without no one else to turn to and he surely doesn't want Amy to know what just happened because she would kill him, he goes to Knuckles who is sleeping on the couch. He slaps Knuckles on his face has hard as he can.

"What is it Tails," Knuckles asks. He sounds annoyed.

"This is serious," Tails says. "It's about May."

"Showtime," Knuckles shouts as he sits up. "Tell me exactly what happened and explain in detail."

"Uh, nothing that big really happened. I was trying to go to sleep and May grabbed on to me in her sleep once again. While she was still holding me I managed to turn around and it was very dark so in a last ditch attempt to wake her up I reached out and grabbed something."

"Grabbed what?"

"I don't know."

"Describe it."

"It was soft and round. Anyway, she woke up and we started talking. Somehow someway she managed to make me say she was cute and this made her nervous as she turned her head. She then turned back around and sad that it was a bad thing for me to be nervous about her cuddling me. She also said that I should do it is as well."

"And then?"

"I bailed out."

"You have to go back in there and accept that May is going to cuddle you in her sleep. She knows this and that is exactly why she said what she said. It makes her feel like that you can't accept a part of her. It's in her nature. She can't stop doing it. She wants you to be more receptive of her and she also wants you to hug her as well."

"But I can't"

"Well get over it. Now go back to sleep. I was having the perfect dream until you came along."

Tails walks in slow motion back to his lab. He floats down and walks over to his bed. May is sleeping once again. He gets in. This time he doesn't have any room to breathe for he's attacked by May instantly. He relaxes and tries not to show any signs of resistance although it's killing him inside. He finally gives up. With May holding him so close to her chest, Tails lies there and doesn't move at all. He actually manages to fall asleep. May is actually not sleeping of course. She tested him out to see if she got anywhere and she did.

* * *

In the morning Tails opens his eyes and sees nothing for his face is stuck in May's chest. Instead of freaking out, he's able to get up without waking her. Tails tries to inch out of the room, but his floor creeks and she wakes up.

"Good morning, Tails-chan," she says with a smile.

"Uh, good morning."

"I just thought that you might like to know that when your returned to the bed last night, I wasn't asleep."

"What?"

"You finally gave in and let me cuddle you. That made me happy Tails-chan."

"Uh, hehe," he says. "By the way, the sun is out and the weather is perfect. Maybe we can do what I promised."

"What is that?"

"Gardening. I'm not good at it, but maybe you can teach me."

"Oh, you are serious? I thought that you would have forgotten."

"I never forget. Not getting any work done for one day won't kill me anyway."

"Ok," May screams at she jumps out of the bed. She changes her outfit to her kimono in midair.

"You have the power to change clothes?"

"Yes. I'm the one who gives Amy-sama her new outfit when she changes."

"Cool," Tails remarks.

* * *

At Eggman's old base, Shadow is sleeping like a baby in his bed. Maria is in her control room. Her head is on her desk and she's out cold. Her robot is taking a nap on her head. Rouge is nowhere to be seen. Her location is unknown, but she's always around when needed so that never bothered Maria at all. Her alarm on the control panel goes off and she jumps up. Her robot falls off of her head onto the floor. She presses the red button and a screen comes off from the side. The screen is linked to a security camera outside of the front door. Eggman Nega is outside. Of course, Maria doesn't know any better. She think it's Eggman and she freaks out.

"Maria-sama, that can't be Eggman. Master Shadow killed him, remember," the robot says. He flies back onto her head. "Maybe it's his relative or something."

"But I thought that Eggman and I were the only family still in existence," Maria replies. Her chair floats down and she walks towards the front door. She press a button to open it.

"Hello, I am Dr. Eggman Nega," he replies politely. "I have come to request your assistance Dr. Eggman." He then takes a look down. "Who are you?"

"I'm Maria, who are you?"

"Where's Eggman?"

"Oh, Eggman was my cousin. He's no longer with us. I take care of this place now."

"Oh, really now? Well , please show me in since I request your assistance on an important matter."

Maria walks Eggman Nega in. She takes a right down the first hall and opens a door to the meeting room that she designed. The walls are wooden with a picture of Robotnik on the right and Gerald Robotnik on the left. The ceiling has two chandeliers. In the middle is a round table with eight seats situated around them. The chairs are red leather chairs and they huge. They are almost comparable to a throne. The floor has a red carpet. Maria sits at one chair and Eggman Nega sits in the chair opposite of her. Her assistant robot floats to the middle of the table and converts himself into a tablet.

"What's going on," Maria asks seriously. She's sitting in the chair with both of her hands on her chin and her elbows on the table as if she's thinking. She really seems like a leader.

"Due to an error in one of my inventions, my set of emeralds called the Sol Emeralds have scattered into this dimension. I need your help to gather them so I can return to my dimension and restore order before the cat beats me to it," he explains.

"What cat?"

Eggman Nega presses a button on his watch and a virtual prompt of Blaze comes up. "My rival is this girl. Her name is Blaze the Cat. She's a princess of this kingdom that I'm trying to take over. She can run fast and has the ability to control and conjure fire. She has spoiled my plans before and I want to collect the Sol Emeralds before she does."

"What else can you tell me about her?"

"The last time this happened, she came here and enlisted the help of Sonic the Hedgehog. These two together were able to thwart the plans that Eggman and I had to take over both dimensions. She will probably try to get his help again."

Maria goes on a brainstorm. _If Sonic is hurt then she's going to have to get Amy for help. _She agrees to help Eggman Nega. "Together, we'll get those Sol Emeralds," she assures him.

"Thank you . I think we'll make a good team. Before we begin, I have an item of importance." He takes out the Red Sol Emerald. "I don't have any equipment with me, but I think we can speed up the process if you were to somehow make a tracker using this one as a sample."

"You got it," Maria says with a smile. "Ok, we have one problem to take care of."

"What's that?"

"Sonic is currently injured, but his girlfriend has been taking his spot as protector of the Chaos Emeralds. The only reason she is able to do so is because she has special powers that are given to her by a spirit. If we can distract this spirit then Amy will be nothing to us."

"Ah, I see. How could we go about doing this?"

"I was just thinking about this as well. Hmm, robot-kun, give us options."

"Well Maria-sama, from what I have been seeing lately May is starting to like Tails. If we can make something happen to Tails then maybe that will affect May in some way."

"That's seems like a good way to go," Eggman Nega replies. "What do we do to Tails?"

"I know exactly what to do to Tails," Maria says. "Leave him to me."

"What are you going to do, Maria-sama," Mary asks.

"Be quiet, I'm trying to build up tension for the unveiling of my plan!"

"Wah, sorry Maria-sama!"

* * *

Knuckles wakes up from his nap on the couch and yawns. He walks outside and stares at the sky. The sun is out in full force today. He takes out his sunglasses. In the distance he can see something approaching. He can't make it out yet, but he can tell its direction. It's going towards the backyard. He runs there. Tails is walking out of the backdoor to the workshop with May right behind him. Maria crash lands in front of them with her robot. She's isn't transformed yet so Mary jumps out of her jewel. May and Mary hug each other.

"Hello sister," May says. "What's going on?"

"I don't know myself," Mary replies while tilting her head.

"You," Maria says as she points at Tails. "I have a surprise for you."

Knuckles finally makes it around to the backyard. "Tails, I came to warn about, oh."

"What do you want," Tails asks.

"I want to give you a present," Maria says. She throws Tails a little box. Since he's curious, he catches it.

"What is it," he asks.

Maria presses a button on her watch and the box starts to beep.

"Uh oh," Tails says. He tosses it over to Knuckles. Knuckles throws it right back at him and takes off. Tails flies into the air and carefully places it on Knuckles' head. Knuckles doesn't notice it until he sees Tails flying in front of him with a grin. Knuckles holds it in his hand while chasing after Tails. Knuckles follows him around the house three times. Tails flies to the top of it while Knuckles continues to run around the house. He eventually stops. He jumps under a tree and Tails can't see him. He lets the device cook for a bit. Once the beeping gets louder he throws it on the roof and covers his ears. It lands right behind Tails. He never notices it and then it explodes. Tails falls flat on his face and is unconscious. Maria bails out at the sight of this and takes her robot and Mary with her. Amy comes running outside.

"I heard yelling. What happened?"

"Maria came out of the sky with some box that she gave to Tails. We played hot potato with it and I won," Knuckles explains with a grin. "He's on the roof knocked out at the moment."

"Knuckles, what did I say? Call me if Maria comes. Maria is my problem, not yours or Tails."

"I know but what happened was just hilarious. Anyway, we should probably get up there."

Knuckles gets to the top of the house by climbing it. May is already up here and she's holding Tails in her hands. Once Knuckles starts to approach them May advises him not to get closer.

"What happened?"

"Uh, umm, oh wait he's waking up. Got to act fast. Uh, kimono!" Tails rises into the air and he's now dressed with a kimono similar to May's kimono. May jumps off of the roof to the backyard and Knuckles follows. Amy is already back here.

"Tails-chan changed," May tries to explain but she really can't.

"What do you mean," Knuckles asks. "What happened?"

"This might be serious," Amy says. "You have to tell us right away!"

"I think you will find out soon enough."

Tails jumps off the roof and runs around screaming. He jumps onto Knuckles while crying. This is only making it worse.

"No way," Knuckles remarks. "Tails has boobs and his voice changed." Knuckles pushes him away. "So uh, what's up female Tails?"

"Knuckles, it's so terrible," he replies with a female tone. "Maria did this to me." He stares at him with his eyes all watery and Knuckles can't look away.

"Ok, I'll help with you anything," he says in a trance like state.

"Oh, thank you Knuckles," Tails says.

"This is really bad," Amy replies. "Tails also doesn't seem to know who he is. He's helpless in his mind, or should I say her."

"No, I will not let it go on like this," May says. "I will change Tails back."

"Yeah right. No one is as smart as Tails, not even Maria," Knuckles replies. "I suggest you guys leave Tails in my care until you do whatever it is that you do."

"Uh, no," Amy says. "Who knows what you'll try to do. Besides, maybe his memory might come back to him while we try to sort this out."

"I want to stay with Knuckles," Tails suggests while hiding behind him. Amy grabs Tails and pulls him into the lab.

"We'll see you later," Amy asks.

Knuckles climbs up the wall and goes through the window to get to Sonic's room. Through this very powerful laptop that Tails created, Shadow and him are currently playing some Sonic Adventure 2 against each other in HD.

"Dude, you'll never guess what happened," Knuckles says.

"Not now, Knuckles," Sonic replies. He's controlling himself with his mind. "Darn, Shadow got ahead of me in Final Rush. Ok, what happened?"

"Maria turned Tails into a cute girl," he explains.

"That is so clichéd and overdone," Sonic replies.

"You know what, you are right."

"Indeed. Now if you don't mind, if I beat Shadow on Final Chase then I win the set."


End file.
